Wind Waker From Hell
It all started when I went to game stop. I was selling some old games for the PS2. I was hoping to earn enough money for a Wii power save card. I walked up to the counter where one of the workers asked if I needed help finding anything. He seemed nice. He introduced himself as Steven. I said hello to him and told him my name was Alex. I told him I wanted to sell some old games I didn’t want. When he rang them all up, he said it would come to about $26.39. I was about to ask him if he had a Wii power save when something caught my eye. There was a game cube case with no cover and that’s when I asked him what game it was. He said that it was Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and that it was just brought in by a crying woman. He told me she just put it on the counter and walked out without saying a single word. He said he opened it and a note inside said "This game is not to be played. It is only to be destroyed". He mentioned that he was wondering why somebody would just give in such a rare game and want them to destroy it. I asked him how much it was and he said that a game this hard to find now a days would cost around $30. I looked in my wallet for $36 to pay for the game and tax. Then what happened next I still regret. I handed him the money and told him to keep the change. He smiled and thanked me. I walked out the door and got into my car. I put the game on the seat next to me and drove away. On the way home, I couldn’t stop thinking about what Steven said. I wondered why was the women crying and why did she write that note. Then I couldn’t take it anymore. I pulled over and opened the game to read the note to see if it said anything else. I looked at it and it was almost impossible to read. The hand writing looked like that of a four year old. Then I noticed the paper was folded, so I unfolded it. I was shocked to read the words "In memry ov Crinson". This writing was even worse! It was misspelled and for some reason, in bright red! I then thought that maybe the women had lost her son and couldn’t bear to have the game he loved because she would be sad to know her son was gone. I knew what she felt because a week before then I lost my brother Henry in a car accident. I then started to drive again. When I got to my apartment I opened the door and saw my roommate Greg playing Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, trying to debunk the Ben Drowned creepypasta for our YouTube channel. (Ben Drowned, for those who don't know, is an amazing creepypasta and I recommend you read it). I told him that when he was done, we could start a new series about playing Wind Waker. He told the camera that the first part of the debunking episode was over and that the rest would be the next day. He told me to put the game in so we could start the series now. We got the best camera we could and started filming right away. When we started the game, everything seemed fine. We started talking and joking around like normal. That’s when the loading screen started. We stopped being funny for a few seconds and started talking in a more concerned manner. We told the camera we didn’t know that we just got the game pre-owned and that’s why it looked weird. But in my head, I knew that wasn’t the answer. The top saved file was blocked and the second was named "Crinson". The word was in red with no stats or anything to tell how far it was into the game. I then remembered the note that came with the game. I gave it to Greg, but he didn’t seem to care. We told the viewer’s we would do a different series on the blacked out file and that we were going to do this one on the "Crinson File" since it had no stats. We started it. It started with the normal introduction except the pictures would be replaced with pictures of people screaming and bleeding. This shocked us and made us want to shut off the console, but we kept playing for our viewers when the opening scene showed the hero. It went back to normal and all the characters were acting normal. Except for the hero's sister. She seemed a lot sadder and was telling you about how it was the anniversary of “the first death." She told us to go see Link's grandmother to get a present. When I went in her house, it seemed bigger than it normally was. By far, the most disturbing thing at this point was the pictures on the walls. All the pictures where the same as the ones at the start. Only more detailed. The scariest one was the one that said “Crison’s final moments.” We stopped recording and went to get our money back! We finally got to GameStop. Steven said hello and I told him we needed our money. He said his boss was a stubborn bastard that wouldn’t except giving money back. I then asked how the woman looked. He told me that she had dark red eyes and dark blue pupils and he said that she had a name on her jacket he said it was “Jane Joelle”. We went to our home and looked in the phone book. We found her name and called. A man with a deep voice answered and asked who was calling. I told him my name in the nicest way and asked for Jane. He went on to say she was unavailable and told me to try again later. Then I asked something I regretted. Who is “Crinson?" He immediately told me he would get Jane and tell her what I asked. I heard her pick up and before I had time to say anything she started saying a random history of the game. I grabbed a pen and paper and asked Greg to put it on speaker. I noticed Jane was saying names of people, so I asked her to start over. She then said the following names, “Bert Hugo. June Henry. George Bill. Ben Dreg. Fred Ruby. Debra Mullingar. Kyle Johnson. Josh Fresher.” The last two names brought a chill down my spine. The last two was my brother's “Henry Zackary Grant” and the name that was written on the note and the save file “Crinson Joelle." Then she went on to say if I didn’t destroy it, my name would join those who lost their lives to the game. I asked her how these people died. What she said made me burst into tears. Her words where “They killed themselves." I told her Henry Zackary Grant was my brother. She told me she knew this and that’s why she left the game there. She told me the one who was going to die would tell someone to make it go to the next in the line. She apologized for my brother’s death and hung up. I told my friend to get rid of the game. What I didn’t know was my friend didn’t get rid of it like I told him to. As far as I know, he gave it to someone named “Victor Martin." By the time you read this, I will be laying on the ground dead in front of the UPMC building after jumping. I write this to whoever gets the game. Goodbye. Written by DAZkingofdark